Can You Teach Me How To Feel Real?
by HausOfDanielle
Summary: It all starts with one drunken night at a party  im never good at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh why am I even going to this stupid party._

**Quinn thought to herself as she stood in front of the mirror smoothing the front of her dress down. She had only agreed to go as Puck had promised to spike the punch bowl, and Quinn only too quickly believed him because he was good at those kinds of things. You see this party wasn't going to be like any regular one, this was going to be a Glee party. That meant the whole Glee Club would be there, including Rachel Berry. **

**A loud car horn sounded outside breaking her from her thoughts. She sighed to herself, closed her bedroom door and walked outside.**

_Well here goes nothing._

**She climbed into the back of Santana's car and surprise surprise Brittany was already there, Quinn was sure something was going on between them but kept that to herself. She didn't much like facing the wrath of Santana.**

"**Hey Quinn!" Brittany beamed from the front seat.**

"**Hi Brittany!" Quinn smiled back.**

"**So this party, on the scale of one to total suck fest how bad do you think its going to be" questioned Santana.**

"**I only agreed because Puck promised to score us some liquor"**

"**Duh!" Brittany exclaimed and they all laughed. **

**Quinn turned to stare out the window into the black night, lights and shapes began to blur as she let her thoughts run again. She knew she wasn't in the mood for this party, she would rather be back home, writing or reading a good book. It wasn't until Santana shouted,**

"**You coming Q?" **

**Did she realise they were there. She slowly stepped out the car and walked up the driveway. The music was clearly blearing from inside because the loud beats were making the windows shake ever so slightly. **

**Mercedes opened the door exclaiming**

"**YOU CAME!" **

**Quinn laughed to herself, she could tell she was already tipsy. A drink was shoved into her hand followed by a wink from Puck. She stepped into the living room and downed the drink, she was going to need it. There was so much going on her eyes couldn't take it all in. Firstly, Mike, Tina and Mercedes were taking part in what looked like a very intense game of Twister, while Artie was throwing one dollar bills over them screaming**

"**MAKING IT RAIN"**

**Blaine and Kurt who seemed to be very buzzed were basically grinding one another in the corner of the room while Finn was keeping his eyes averted. Rachel was seen spinning round in circles, pink microphone in her hand singing while trying to gain attention from everyone else. **

_What have I gotten myself into_

"**Another drink?" offered Puck smiling.**

"**Keep them coming" she said after downing another cup of Pucks concoction. He laughed handing her another. **

**An hour later and she began to feel a very strong buzz come on. She danced to the beat of the music swaying her hips back and forth. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, not a care in the world. That was until Rachel's shrill voice came screaming, **

"**SPIN THE BOTTLE!" **

**Into the microphone which made her look up. She hoped others would shoot down her stupid idea but no one was acting themselves while intoxicated. A quick circle formed on the floor around an empty bottle of beer.**

"**Okay rules," Same piped up "you have to kiss whoever you get, no backing out, it also has to be a full kiss, not a quick peck"**

**The all nodded in anticipation.**

"**Okay y'all my party, im going first" Mercedes leaned forward and spun the bottle. They all laughed and giggled as it landed on Artie, she leaned over the edge of his wheelchair planting one straight on his lips. More loud giggles erupted from Tina.**

"**Not half bad" she smiled kissing on the cheek before leaning back down.**

"**Preach" he said rising his hand.**

**Six different kisses later and it was Quinn's turn, she hated these kinds of games, they made her feel so immature so she thought she might as well get it over and done with. **

**She took the bottle in her fingers gave it a spin and held her breath. She watched the bottle spin and spin for what felt like forever. It slowly came to a stop and she glanced up to see who it had landed on. What she saw made her do a double take. It had landed on Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry. She gulped and looked around, everyone was either sat there open mouthed or with a smirk on their face. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and saw Puck holding out another shot for her, she took it without question and looked at Rachel. **

**The normal loud Rachel had suddenly gone quiet and shy, she figured Quinn wasn't going to make the first move so she did. Quinn watched her awkwardly crawl towards her. It made her cringe at how embarrassing it was. When Rachel finally stopped as she reached Quinn's face, her large brown eyes met soft hazel. She closed her eyes and leant forward pressing her lips firmly against Quinn's/ The moment their lips touched Quinn felt a spark of electricity shoot down her spine. She fought hard not to moan as Rachel heard her breath hitch. She tasted good, sweet from the alcohol. She didn't even mind when she felt Rachel trying to deepen the kiss by running her tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She was about to oblige before she began to hear coughs and splutters. To her disappointment Rachel pulled away as she heard Finn announce**

"**Wow"**

_Shit Quinn say something_

**She sat there for a few seconds open mouthed**

_You look like a moron, say something, anything!_

"**I've had better" **

**She immediately regretted the statement after saying it seeing the look on Rachel's face.**

**Part of herself felt ashamed for actually feeling something other then utter disgust while the other half of her wanted more and more.**

"**I think that's enough of this game for now guys, lets get ready for bed"**

_Damn, I forgot I had agreed to stay _

**This was going to be a long night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Okay its going to be okay, just go back out there and stay with Santana and Brittany, pretend like nothing happened. You can do this._

**She smiled weakly at herself before sighing.**

_Lord help me._

**She reached and pulled the bathroom door open, she didn't realise quite how long she had been in there for. Everyone was either settling down or had already passed out. **

"**Hey Puck, have you seen Britt and Santana?"**

"**Uh, downstairs, I think"**

**She walked past Mercedes bedroom, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were settled in her bed and Mike and Tina were curled up on the floor. A shout from Puck and she knew that him and Lauren would be taking the spare bedroom. Finally when she found Brittany and Santana they were snuggled up rather close on the coach. She hated to interrupt. **

_Great where am I going to sleep now. _

**She turned around climbing the stairs again holding the banister for support, as he was still a little tipsy. She found the dark shape of Mercedes and whispered**

"**Psst, Mercedes!" **

**There was no response.**

_Great this is just awesome, I don't even have enough money for a cab ride home. Plus mom would freak if I got home at this hour._

**She tried again**

"**Mercedes! Please wake up a sec, there is no where to sleep, do you have a place for me?"**

"**Futon in the den" she managed to make out before Mercedes turned her back on her. **

**She whispered thanks before leaving the room, by the time she got to the den she realised someone was in there. She pushed the door open slowly just in case she saw something she didn't want to see. Peering through the crack in the door she saw Rachel standing with her back to her…in her underwear.**

_Okay why am I just standing here, walk away Quinn._

**But her legs wouldn't move, her were glued on the brunettes body, her tanned skin, her small waist and legs that went on forever for someone so short. She gulped when she saw her dainty hands move around her back and unclasp her bra before slipping on a night shirt, which only just covered her butt. Quinn was so busy staring and taking in what she had just seen she didn't realise that Rachel was heading straight towards the door…where she was standing…watching her undress. **

_Shit shit run Quinn._

**Her legs stayed glued to the floor.**

"**Oh Quinn, you scared me, are you okay? How long have you been there? What are you doing?**

"**Talk much Rachel, I was looking for a place to sleep but clearly this is taken"**

**She went to turn away before she heard Rachel say**

"**You can sleep here if you want? The futon is quite big, so there is room."**

"**I don't think so, man hands"**

**She was so tired and stood for a moment staring longingly at the futon.**

"**I…I wont tell anyone"**

**Quinn gave in all too quickly and walked into the room and sat down.**

"**Fine, but only because im so tired, I swear though Rachel if you tell anyone"**

"**Don't worry I know how important your reputation is to you Quinn"**

**She rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed. The room went pitch black and she felt the bed dip indicating Rachel had got in.**

"**Goodnight Quinn"**

"**Night Berry"**

**She turned facing the wall, it would be too awkward to lie there and face Rachel. She heard Rachel sigh and she felt hot breath hit the back of her neck giving her goose bumps. She slid further towards the wall away from Rachel.**

"**Quinn, how do you expect me to get my precious beauty sleep if you keep fidgeting?" **

**She smiled to herself.**

_Okay just lie here and let sleep come to you._

**She laid there for what seemed like an eternity replaying images and events that had happened tonight. But she still couldn't shake off that she had defiantly felt something when Rachel had kissed her, and she may have felt something a little below the waist when she saw the brunette undressing. So carried away with her thoughts she didn't even realise she had fallen asleep, that was until she was awoken with a start. She turned around to see Rachel shaking, whispering things she couldn't quite hear.**

"**Rach"**

_Where did that come from, you never call her that._

"**Rachel" She placed her hand on Rachel's shoulders gripping slightly.**

"**Wake up its just a dream"**

**The next thing that happened was completely out of her control. Rachel quickly threw her arm around her waist pulling her body closer. Her small hand settled at the base of Quinn's spine, she then proceeded to tuck her head into Quinn's chest. **

**Quinn didn't move, she didn't breath, she didn't know what to do. She knew she should make a fuss, wake her up and tell her to get off. But looking down at Rachel's face, so calm and content now, she didn't have the heart to. She smiled to herself again. Damn Rachel could be annoying but she was so cute and adorable. She had never noticed that.**

_Why am I even thinking this? Obviously I'm still thinking with my drunken brain, but wait I'm not even drunk anymore._

**She looked down at Rachel's face again. Her eyes were immediately drawn to her lips, the memory of their kiss flooded her brain again. Her eyes raked further down and that's when she remembered, Rachel wasn't wearing a bra. She could make out her hardened nipped underneath her shirt. Quinn gulped. Could she do this? Before it seemed so wrong but now she didn't know why it wasn't. She slowly reached her hand up, her fingertips lightly tracing the exposed skin on Rachel's abdomen. Her skin was silky soft and so warm. She continued raising her hand further up her body and brushed the palm of her hand over her nipples. She looked at Rachel's face and saw no response. She let her hand fall back down this time brushing slightly harder. She saw her mouth open slightly and her breath hitch. Quinn smiled to herself, she knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't deny she didn't love Rachel's reaction. She raised her hand to stroke again.**

"**Quinn what are you doing?"**

_Shit, fuck, shit, oh my god what have I done_

"**I, uh, well, um I was"**

**She wasn't the one for lost words but she couldn't sum up any up which would explain why she was doing what she was doing. Rachel opened her eyes and stared into Quinn's. She didn't know what to do, should she apologise, should she explain? She was so shocked when she saw Rachel smiling.**

"**Its okay" she ushered and took Quinn's hand into her own, "I knew I wasn't the only one who felt something when we kissed"**

**Quinn was so surprised at how bold she was being but then she remembered it was in her nature. She smiled and looked down at their fingers intertwined. It was in that moment Quinn never understood why she had ever been so mean to Rachel, calling her all those names, drawing pornographic pictures of her. **

"**I don't get it, why are you not laughing, why after everything are you not out there tight now telling everyone what just happened? You know if it was me I would."**

"**I know," She paused "I guess I just knew you felt something too and I didn't want to ruin that. Plus having two gay dads kind of makes me the type of person who doesn't go and out people."**

**There was silence.**

"**I don't know what to say," Quinn started " I don't know what this is, or quite how I feel about it, all I know is it doesn't feel wrong."**

**They stared into each others eyes, saying so much but not uttering a single word. Their hands remained intertwined until Rachel began to pull away.**

_Way to go Quinn, you should have just told her how you feel._

**But the next thing she knew Rachel's hand was at the side of her neck pilling her face towards hers. She leaned in once again pushing her lips to Rachel's. The familiar tingle shot down her spine again. This time she didn't refrain from moaning when she felt Rachel's tongue slip into her mouth. The girl tasted amazing even when she hadn't consumed anymore alcohol. Quinn rolled onto Rachel so her head was above hers, she slipped in between her legs and couldn't help but notice how well they fit together. She began to pepper light kisses down her neck until she found her pulse point and sucked heavily. A loud moan erupted from Rachel's mouth which sent tingling sensations to Quinn's panties. **

_Well that's new_

**She needed more friction, closeness. She slowly began to rotate her hips into Rachel's pelvis before hands shot down and stopped her.**

"**I want to take things slow" Her eyes raked Quinn's face looking for any sign of concern or disappointment.**

"**no, of course Rach, I'm sorry"**

"**You called me Rach" she said grinning.**

"**So I did"**

**She leaned in and kissed the corner of Quinn's mouth as she rolled off her. She found Rachel's arm sneaking around her waist again and her head rested on Quinn's chest.**

"**I think we need to talk about this, and I mean really talk. Will you come over mine tomorrow please?"**

"**Okay but sleep now because its," she turned round to look at the clock "wow 4am"**

**And with that they both fell into a deep sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

****(thank you guys for all the great reviews, as well as on twitter and tumblr, its given me a lot of confidence to continue writing more. Ive already begun chapter 4 but I hope you enjoy this chapter - Danielle)

**Chapter 3**

**Noises of people awakening woke Quinn up that morning. Rachel was still sound asleep, their legs intertwined. How had this happened? When was the moment she knew she felt differently about Rachel. The critical moment was obviously when they kissed and she felt the spark. But the only other time she felt that she could have liked Rachel was when she pretended to be her friend. She got a chance to see other side to Rachel when she was at home, she found this side way more tolerable. It was also the time when she has asked her for advice on a nose job, she listened to Rachel pour on and on about how this possible nose job could improve everything. That's when she actually began to notice Rachel's face, before she simply blurred it out because she was so annoying. She saw that she was actually fairly attractive, and her eyes, they were the things she noticed the most. Deep chocolate brown and full of innocence. She admitted to herself even then she found her adorable. And that's when she came up with the idea of the mash up of I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, mainly this was just a way to spend more time with Rachel. But after this Quinn realised her image at the school was slipping and moved back to Finn so they could become Prom King and Queen. She had been thinking for so long she didn't realise Rachel was awake and staring at her with those big brown eyes.**

"**What are you thinking about?"**

"**Nothing" she lied, she needed more time to think of how she was going to explain this to her, "I think I had better get up, I have to go home and do things."**

"**But you're still coming over later right?" she panicked. **

"**Yeah, I mean if you still want me to?"**

**Rachel smiled and nodded.**

**They uncurled themselves and Quinn slid out of bed to give the brunette some privacy to change, she stepped out of the room and closed the door.**

"**Quinn there you are" it was Brittany, "What were you doing in there?" she heard someone else moving inside, "who's in there?"**

"**Its noting Britt" she said pulling her away from the door "you're still giving me a ride home right?"**

"**Of course Santana is already waiting in the car"**

**Quinn was glad that Brittany forgot things easily. She stepped out into the cool air and breathed deeply, it helped clear her head. She climbed in the back seat as she heard Santana say**

"**Well I guess that party wasn't a total drag"**

"**No I guess not" she agreed.**

"**I cant believe you kissed that dwarf though"**

**Quinn frowned at what she called Rachel.**

"**If that had been me I would have gone all Lima Heights and protested, I mean did you see her face after? She actually looked pleased about it or something."**

"**Yeah" she replied lazily. She began to tune out Santana's insults, she didn't want to hear them.**

"**What's up with you Q?" Santana demanded.**

"**Oh nothing, I'm just tired" she lied.**

**She was relieved when they finally pulled up outside her house.**

"**See you on Monday!" she head Brittany shout, she casually lifted her hand and waved. **

**She opened the front door and immediately headed for her room.**

"**Quinny! How was the party?"**

"**Fine Mom, but I'm tired so I'm having a nap and then I'm going to Rachel's"**

**She turned round to carry on walking up the stairs when her mother spoke again.**

"**Rachel who? Rachel Berry?"**

**Quinn nodded.**

"**I thought you didn't like that girl very much?"**

"**Its just a Glee Club thing mom" she lied, she didn't want or know how to explain right now.**

**When she got to her room she closed the door behind her before lying on her bed, sighing heavily.**

_Okay Quinn we can do this, we survived last night so yeah, we can do this!_

**She never knew why she always tried to give herself more confidence, it never worked. She set her alarm to go off in two hours time and rolled over. A feeling of uncertainty settled in her stomach as she drifted off to sleep.**

**She felt like she had only been asleep for five minutes before a soft buzzing noise work her, it was her phone. She looked at the bright screen and saw one name, Rachel. She opened the text.**

_**Hi Quinn, its Rachel. Just wondering what time you'll be coming round?**_

**She smiled at how impatient the girl was and replied**

_**Taking a nap will be there in two hours**_

**And with that she drifted back off to sleep.**

_Two hours, wow that's not long I must start preparing_

**The brunette jumped off her bed, smoothing the sheets. She stepped into the shower sighing at the hot water hitting her body. She took out her citrus body lotion which she only used on special occasions and rubbed it all over her body before putting on her matching deep red bra and panties. She didn't know why she choose to wear a pair of her sexiest underwear, she didn't expect anything of that nature to happen later. Nether the less she pulled on her dark skinny jeans and fitted tank. **

**She stood there staring at herself in the mirror in the exact same position she was last night. She zipped up her dark blue baby doll dress and she was ready. She didn't even bother to encourage herself this time, she simply walked out the door.**

"**Mom, I'm leaving now"**

"**Okay, let me know if you need dinner or anything"**

**Once in the car she immediately turned on the radio and began to sing, it calmed her slightly. **

_Okay I need to decide how I'm going to do this, and what I'm going to say._

**But the ride to Rachel's was too short to let her think. She pulled up outside and sat there staring at Rachel's house. A few minutes later and she saw the brunette standing on the front porch, beckoning her to come in. She laughed because she must have been waiting for her to pull up. She stepped out the car and slowly walked towards Rachel, she held out her arms and stepped into Quinn. She took a deep breath as Rachel's hair covered her face. **

_She always smells so good._

**She took Quinn's hand in hers and led her into the house. Quinn had been in the Berry household before, but under different circumstances she actually paid attention to her surroundings. There were many photos lining the hallway, the majority of them were of Rachel at different ages at various singing competitions. But then she saw there were a few of her dads posing together, beaming at one another. You see Rachel wasn't brought up the "normal" way, she was raised by her two gay dads and Quinn admired them for that. She felt a tug at her hand and Rachel began to lead her up the stairs. Her eyes glued to the brunettes behind, the way the tight jeans hugged her curves and her hips swayed as she stepped. When they got to her bedroom Rachel shut the door behind them.**

"**But your dads?"**

"**They are out" she said smiling.**

**Quinn wasn't to keen on that smile, she wanted to take things slow.**

"**Sit" Rachel said pointing to the bed.**

**Quinn perched herself awkwardly at the end while Rachel made herself comfortable at the top. **

"**So…" there was an awkward silence, Rachel could see she was going to have to be the one to break it. **

"**I'm just a little confused about this you know, well I mean you're you" Quinn frowned "no I didn't mean it like that, I just mean our history, we haven't exactly been best friends in the past"**

**Quinn looked down.**

"**Rachel, I hate myself for how ive treated you. It wasn't right. I was obsessed with a stupid reputation which doesn't really get you anywhere in high school," she looked up at Rachel "but you have to know, I'm never going to treat you like that ever again"**

"**Thank you, but I still don't understand how this happened, why you… like me"**

"**I'm not quite sure, I mean I knew I felt different after the kiss, but I thought it was the alcohol, and then I saw you undressing"**

"**Wait what" Rachel stammered.**

"**No I mean I went to check if the den was free and I undone the door and you was there, you know" she trailed off.**

_Nice one Quinn._

"**Its okay, I just didn't realise you saw me, please go on"**

**She went on to explain how she felt she liked Rachel when they had spent time with each other a few months back.**

"**Why are you smiling?" she asked the brunette.**

"**Because," she said moving closer to Quinn "that was the moment I knew I liked you"**

**Once again she took Quinn's hand into hers and looked deeply into those hazel eyes.**

"**I saw the Quinn no one else see's, the gently Quinn, the Quinn who loved old movies, reading classic novels and didn't once mention anything to do with cheerleading. I'm not going to pretend it didn't hurt me when you went back to your old ways. And when you got me in spin the bottle I was so scared you was going to say no"**

**They sat in silence for a moment taking in everything that had just been said. Quinn couldn't help but notice how their reasons for liking each other were so similar. **

"**So what does this mean now?" Rachel asked.**

"**I like you, but I don't want to take this slow, which means I don't want anyone to know, yet. And I also want to do this right."**

**She looked down and saw Rachel beaming, she loved how she could make her smile like that.**

"**So are we together then? Like girlfriends"**

**Quinn took a deep breath.**

"**Rachel Berry, would you do me the fantastic honour of becoming my girlfriend?"**

**The small brunette squealed!**

"**Yes, yes Quinn!" She dived forwards placing a firm kiss on her lips. The familiar spark ran through her.**

_Is that always going to happen_

**Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips and squeezed pulling her closer. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. Quinn could feel pressure building in her chest where she needed to breath but she didn't want to break this. She began to pull away slightly and opened her eyes to see Rachel with hers still closed, lips pouting. She leant forward again and gently bit her bottom lip and pulled away.**

"**Stay tonight" Rachel blurted quickly.**

"**I don't know if"**

"**Nothing has to happen, I just like you being here."**

"**Okay" she smiled, she still wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do but she liked making Rachel happy.**

**They spent the rest of the night laying on the bed watching old movies and eating the vegetarian pizza she had ordered. Quinn wasn't normally someone who ate anything vegetarian but she said she would make her best effort for Rachel, and in fact she rather enjoyed it.**

"**I'm going to take you on a date tomorrow"**

_Did I really just say that out loud_

"**Oh really, and to where may I ask?"**

"**Oh, that's a secret" **

"**Quinn!" she exclaimed throwing a pillow at her.**

"**Hey! There will be no violence or the date is off" they both laughed.**

"**Its getting kind of late and you already know what I think about my beauty sleep" Rachel smirked.**

_Crap I don't have any pyjamas_

"**Uh, because I didn't plan on staying I don't have anything to you know, wear"**

"**So… you'll sleep naked"**

"**WHAT!"**

"**Quinn I'm kidding" she laughed "do you mind wearing something of mine?"**

**Quinn shook her head and Rachel reached in her draw and handed it to her, she gestured towards the bathroom. Once inside she looked at what Rachel had given her, a tank and shorts. She put them on, they were slightly small being that the brunette was shorter then she was. The shorts rode up showing much of her inner thigh and the tank barely covered her navel. She stood for a few moments staring into the mirror pulling the hem of the shirt down before she heard Rachel.**

"**Quinn? Is everything alright, you've been in there for quite a long time"**

**She pulled the door open.**

"**Yeah I'm fine" she still hand one hand holding the bottom of the shirt down.**

**There was a knock at the door and it opened.**

"**Rachel honey me and, oh Quinn, I haven't seen you in some time"**

**She smiled awkwardly.**

"**Just having a sleepover Dad"**

"**Well you girls have fun, but keep the noise down, remember your father has to be up early tomorrow"**

"**Okay night Dad"**

"**Night girls" he eyed Quinn as he closed the door.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Your Dad, he doesn't like me" she looked down.**

"**Oh shush" she took Quinn's hand again, she liked it whenever she took her hand, she felt safe. "He does, it might not seem like it, but I know he does okay?"**

"**You promise?" she pouted.**

"**I promise" and with that she leaned forward and kissed Quinn, her hands fell to her hips and grabbed as they began to walk backwards towards the bed. As Quinn's body lowered on top of Rachel's she felt her small hands around her back, then she felt her fingernails drag down. A deep moan came from somewhere inside her which she was not expecting. This surged Rachel on and she done it again. She loved hearing Quinn make these noises and knowing her was responsible for them. Their mouths continued to move together in perfect unison until another loud moan erupted, this time not from Quinn. She hadn't realised that as she had been kissing the brunette she had been slowing rotating her hips into her pelvis, and that moan and sent a pool of wetness straight between her legs. She wanted to do so much to her there and then but she pulled away.**

"**You want to take things slow" Rachel said before Quinn had the chance.**

"**Yeah I'm sorry, I mean it's not like I don't want to because, I want to"**

"**I know, its fine, I just get a bit carried away in the moment" she laughed.**

**Quinn was happy that Rachel understood and cared that she wanted to take things slow, in the past it hadn't exactly worked out before for her. She slid off Rachel and moved into their familiar position with Rachel's hand around her waist.**

"**Tomorrow should be fun" the brunette said before placing one final kiss on the blondes lips.**

"**It wont be fun if you don't get your precious beauty sleep" she teased.**

"**Goodnight Quinn"**

"**Goodnight Rach"**

_Holy shit I'm taking Rachel Berry on a date tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This time Rachel woke up before Quinn and managed to slip out of bed without waking her.**

_She's an angel_

**When Quinn woke up she felt her hand across the bed looking for Rachel to pull her close but when she felt she wasn't there she sat up quickly.**

_OH MY GOD! She's left me, she's left me alone in her house with her father who hates me and clothes that are way too small! Okay, its okay we can work this out, just find some clothes and make a run for it._

**She jumped out of bed and began rummaging through Rachel's drawers.**

"**Quinn, what are you doing?"**

"**Oh jeeze" she gasped holding her chest "I panicked because I woke up and you wasn't here and"**

"**I was just making you breakfast silly" she said holding out a plate of strawberry pancakes smiling.**

"**I am such an idiot" she said covering her face.**

"**Only a little" Rachel said parting her hands and kissing her "now come, eat my pancakes"**

**They sat together on the bed and began eating.**

"**So what's happening today then?" Rachel asked.**

"**I told you, that's a secret" to be honest she didn't quite know "I need to go home and sort a few things out first"**

"**Hmm well okay, I don't like this whole not knowing thing, but I'm sure whatever you do will be perfect"**

_Oh god what am I going to do now, I don't want to ruin this_

**She slipped her blue dress back on just to leave in and stopped at the front porch to say goodbye.**

"**I'll pick you up at seven"**

"**I look forward to it"**

**She kissed Rachel on the cheek and got in her car. Once again as soon as she stepped through the front door her mother was there again.**

_Does she always wait there or something_

"**Quinn, you're home early, enjoy yourself"**

**Something about the tone in the way she asked the question worried Quinn.**

"**Yeah Mom, I had a really nice time actually, we're going out again tonight"**

"**Again? After everything I've heard you say about that girl?"**

"**Rachel's cool Mom, and I feel terrible for the things I said and she knows that"**

"**Well I'm glad honey"**

**Indicating that that was the end of the conversation she left quickly for her room, once inside she switched her brain into full thinking mode.**

_A list yes! That would be a good idea._

**She grabbed a pen and pad, she had many of them lying around and began making date ideas.**

_Okay you need something good, simple but good. But wait, Rachel's not exactly a simple girl. Think Quinn think._

**Her hand ran across the page completely covering it in every date idea imaginable until she came up with the perfect one.**

"**Perfect" she said smiling to herself.**

"**She reached over grabbing her phone and opened up a new text to Rachel.**

_**Q- Hey its me, wear jeans and a hoodie tonight, something warm ;) **_

_**R- You know you're not helping me guess very easily**_

_**Q- All in good fun Rach**_

**Now it was time for herself to get ready. Going on her own advice for Rachel she put on her black skinny jeans and a read hoodie. She curled the ends of her hair around before adding light mascara and red lipstick.**

_All ready, here goes nothing._

**She went downstairs and collected everything she would need for tonight and placed them in the back of her car. Her stomach flipped. What if she didn't like her idea. She had been on plenty of dates before but none of them had been this important to her.**

_If she doesn't like this, I'll kill her._

**She laughed to herself and climbed into her car. Another short drive and she was there. She leant in the back and pulled a blanket down to make sure things were hidden from view. Once she was sure it was safe she left the car and knocked on Rachel's front door. She was surprised when it was one of Rachel's dads who opened it.**

"**Oh…hi, is Rachel home? We was meant to be going out"**

"**Oh yes come in come in, she is almost ready" he ushered her through the door.**

_Well I like this Dad more._

"**Can I get you anything to drink Quinn?"**

"**Oh no thank you, I'm fine" she sat awkwardly on the sofa.**

**A few minutes passed before her Dad asked another question, probably to break the tension that was building.**

"**So how is school going for you Quinn?"**

"**It's good thanks, I love English and I want to do something in that profession I think, but Glee Club is the best part of my day for sure" she blushed because she loved Glee because of Rachel.**

"**Oh I do love a good sing song" he said jumping up and sprinting towards their grand piano/**

"**Woah, Dad! What are you doing?"**

**Quinn turned around quickly, she looked beautiful. **

_God even in simple clothes she looks gorgeous._

**Her hair was straight and up in a ponytail and she wore a dark purple hoodie with white jeans.**

"**You look…lovely" she didn't want to sound too obvious in front of her Dad.**

"**Thank you" she smiled "So do you"**

"**Well ladies, any idea what time you'll be home, it is a school night after all"**

"**I'll have her home by ten Mr Berry"**

**They headed for the front door and Rachel opened it. Once in the safety of the car where they were alone Rachel said**

"**You look beautiful tonight" she leaned forward and kissed the blonde, "Now tell me where we are going"**

**Quinn smiled and started the engine. But the pleading didn't stop there, for the next ten minutes Rachel begged and begged her to tell but Quinn just sat there in silence.**

"**You're really going to ignore me, on our date", she said as they pulled up to a red light "fine, then I'm getting out"**

**She reached to pull the door handle open but Quinn was too quick for her and pushed down the auto lock button. Rachel huffed crossing her arms and looked out of the window away from Quinn. She laughed.**

_So cute._

**She placed her hand on Rachel's thigh palm up, but Rachel only turned to face the window more.**

_Fine if that's how you want to play it_

**She turned her hand palm down and began lightly tracing her fingers up her thigh, she repeated this a few times before squeezing.**

"**Seriously Quinn! Where are we going? We are in the middle of no where… Oh my god you're not killing me right, I swear to God Quinn"**

"**Always the dramatic one hey, because I always run my fingers up and down the thighs of people I'm about to kill" she laughed "anyway we are here now" she said as they pulled up at the edge of a field.**

"**Wow Quinn a field, thank you so much it's what I always dreamed of"**

**She ignored the comment and reversed the car so it was facing and old barn.**

"**What are we doing?"**

"**We're going to fuck in that barn" **

"**WHAT" she screamed grabbing the door handle.**

"**See you don't like it when its happening to you do you" she laughed once more "kidding Rach, now, I need you to sit here for a moment and I beg you to not look at what I'm doing"**

"**Hm, for you I'll try"**

**She climbed out of the car grabbing two things and covered the rest. Rachel sat there in silence listening to Quinn do something on top of the car before the barn in front of her suddenly lit up. She was about to ask Quinn what was going on before the movie titles for Rent appeared on the side of the barn. Quinn climbed back in the car and rolled the windows down.**

"**Quinn this is… perfect, how did you even come up with this?"**

"**Well, I thought pretty hard, made a whole list but this just seemed like the one"**

**Rachel moved closer placing her hand on the side of Quinn's neck and kissed her deeply.**

"**You're going to miss the movie" Quinn mumbled and she gently sucked on Rachel's bottom lip.**

"**It would be worth it, but you've put so much effort into this" she said pulling away.**

"**Not much" she said grinning "Want a drink?"**

"**You brought drinks?"**

"**Ah I come, well prepared" the blonde winked.**

**Rachel bit her lip.**

**She leaned into the back pulling a basket over her lap and handed Rachel a blanket.**

"**But the barn, wont the farmer be mad?"**

"**Been abandoned for years, I checked"**

"**You really planned this out didn't you" Rachel whispered her eyes welling up.**

"**I told you, I want to do this right"**

**She took Rachel's hand in her own again.**

"**Now what would you like, we have Pepsi, 7UP, chocolate, popcorn, chocolate strawberry's"**

"**Wow so much, I'll let you pick" she said closing her eyes.**

**Quinn carefully picked up one of the chocolate strawberry's placing it onto the brunettes lips and she bit down.**

"**How did I guess" she laughed**

**They spent the rest of the night snuggled under the blanket, singing along with the songs and Quinn stared at Rachel as she repeated the dialogue.**

"**You really are going to be a star one day Rach"**

"**You think? Its everything I want, its me, it's what I'm meant to do"**

"**I know baby"**

_Did I just call her baby?_

**She looked up at Rachel and saw she was smiling.**

"**You know, I think I like you calling me baby even more then I love you calling me Rach"**

"**I'll keep that in mind, its best time I take you back, don't want to anger Dad" **

**They repacked everything into the back of the car and Quinn restarted the engine.**

"**Quinn, can I ask you something?"**

**Quinn's heart picked up speed, she didn't know why but something in the tone of Rachel's voice made her panic.**

"**Uh yeah, of course you can"**

"**What's going to happen tomorrow, you know, at school… People think you hate me"**

**Silence hit them for a few moments while Quinn thought.**

"**Well, I'm not ready to announce anything for certain yet but I'm not going to ignore you if that's what you think. How about I sit with you at lunch?"**

"**You would do that?" she smiled "But what about Santana and Brittany, wont they be mad?"**

"**Santana maybe, but I don't care what they think and neither should you, I only care about what you think" she squeezed Rachel's hand.**

"**Well, I would like that very much thank you Quinn"**

**By the time the conversation had ended they were back at Rachel's.**

"**I had a great time tonight Quinn, I never knew something could be so thoughtful of me," she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her.**

"**Well I'm here now to make you feel like that all the time, its what you deserve" she went to kiss the brunettes forehead but she looked up at Quinn at the same time and their lips met once more. A happy sigh came from Rachel.**

"**Thank you Quinn"**

"**You don't need to thank me, hm I was thinking, do you want a ride to school tomorrow."**

**The brunette beamed.**

"**That would be lovely"**

"**I'll pick you up at eight then"**

**Rachel climbed out of the car and Quinn watched her walk away, as she reached the porch she turned and blew a kiss, Quinn grinned and blew one back.**

_Okay, lets focus on tomorrow, school._


	5. Chapter 5

****(Sorry guys that its taken so long for this chapter to be uploaded, had some internet and personal problems to deal with. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter - Danielle)

**Quinn woke up before her alarm went off the next morning. She felt sick and her stomach was unsettled but what would it look like if she let Rachel down?**

_Power through it_

**She got dressed and went and sat in the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal and began eating. Her throat felt dry.**

_Come on Quinn what is wrong with you, snap out of this_

**She felt a soft buzzing in her pocket and took out her phone to see a text from Santana.**

_**S- Hey Q need a ride?**_

_**Q- No its okay Santana, but thanks**_

_**S- Suit yourself**_

**She sighed putting her phone down getting herself a glass of water. It wasn't long before she heard her phone go off again and it wasn't who she expected it to be.**

_**R- Good morning beautiful, things will be fine today, remember, just breath.**_

**She smiled and immediately felt better**

_**Q- Good morning to you too, how did you know I would be feeling like this? You always know what to say, thank you**_

_**R- You're welcome, see you soon **_

**She quickly gulped down the rest of her water and ran upstairs.**

_Got everything? Okay, God here we go_

**She slowly made her way downstairs, she was in no rush today. She heaved her heavy school bag over and shouted **

"**Mom I'm leaving now, ill be home later" **

**And she stepped into the cool air.**

_Remember what Rachel said, breath_

**She took a deep breath in and released, it helped. She threw her bag into the back of her car and started the engine and turned the radio on. When she got to Rachel's she was surprised to see the brunette standing outside. Her heart picked up speed.**

"**Good morning Quinn, looking beautiful as always"**

**The blonde blushed and leant forward to kiss her girlfriend. Quinn was about to tell her the same but she lost all train of thought and became lost in the kiss.**

"**I hate to ruin the moment but if we don't leave now we'll be late"**

**Rachel sighed pecking her one last time on the lips and they set off.**

"**So where do you want me to meet you, you know for lunch?" Rachel asked**

"**Sit with the rest of the Glee Club or sit by yourself, either way I'll come join you", she smiled "and don't worry about Santana or anyone okay, everything will be fine.**

**For once Quinn actually believed herself. A surge of confidence went through her. They pulled up into the school parking lot and both climbed out the car. Already Quinn noticed a few people looking their way. Sensing this Rachel said**

"**I'll see you at lunch okay?"**

**Quinn smiled and nodded, she was so grateful for Rachel and how she was so understanding. She longed for lunch and Glee rehearsal. She headed inside and quickly found Santana and Brittany giggling about something.**

"**What's so funny?" Quinn asked as she walked up to them.**

"**Just saw freaking manhands and oh my god Q you should have seen the sweater she had on, like seriously, does she actually thinks he looks good"**

"**Leave her alone Santana" Quinn snapped suddenly.**

"**Excuse me?"**

_Oh shit_

"**Nothing I'm just in a bad mood okay"**

"**Whatever Q, just know im not afraid to go all lima heightz"**

**Quinn rolled her eyes. The bell rung signalling first period and she had already left Santana and Brittany before they had had a chance to stand up. She was relieved to get to English class, one of the only classes she could be herself. She got straight into the task of creative writing and let her mind take over writing page after page. The bell rang all too soon but surprisingly her teacher called her up to her desk. **

"**Uh did I do something wrong?" she asked worridly.**

"**oh no of course not I just wanted to know if you have thought about what you want to do after high school, you know colleges and things"**

"**I haven't really given any thought about it yet really"**

_Damn should I be thinking about these things, I am so stupid._

"**You are a fantastic writer Quinn and I personally think Yale would be a great option for you"**

"**Y…Yale?" she stuttered.**

"**Just something to think about, better run don't want to be late"**

_Holy shit I cant wait to tell Rachel_

**She stepped out into the hallway and that's when she saw them. Her stomach dropped and she felt sick. Finn Hudson had Rachel practically pinned up against her locker with a huge smile on his face. Her hands curled into tight fists, she wanted to explode, scream at him to get away! She watched them for about another thirty seconds before Rachel managed to slide away from him. What made Quinn even more mad was the way he stood and watched her walk away. The next thing she did she didn't even think about doing, she rain straight past Finn grabbing Rachel's hand and pulled her into an empty classroom switching the lights off. **

"**Quinn! What are you doing we are going to be late for"**

"**Shut up!" said Quinn before pushing her body up against Rachel's. She leant forward and whispered in her ear "I saw you just now with him, now let me ask you, whose body do you prefer being up against? His…or mine?" she pilled her closer and kissed her neck.**

"**Yours Quinn! Only yours" she moaned putting her hands on Quinn's hips.**

"**I thought so" said Quinn before biting down slightly "and you wont ever let him so that again will you?" she questioned putting her knee between Rachel's legs.**

"**Never" she gulped.**

**And with that she backed away from Rachel leaving her in the room. She smirked to herself.**

**Rachel stood there in the darkness, shocked at what had just happened. Her heart was still racing and she felt tingles run all through her body.**

_Oh that's the way you want to play it. Well bring it on Quinn Fabray._

**She grabbed the door and walked out into the hallway with her head held high, plans of revenge running through her mind. She pulled out her phone and opened a new text to Quinn.**

_**R- Hey you doing anything later tonight?**_

**She wanted to sound casual as she didn't want Quinn to know anything was going on.**

_**Q- wasn't planning to, why?**_

_**R- See you at mine at seven then.**_

_**Q- Okay? See you there.**_

_Oh she wont know what hit her_

**Rachel thought.**

**Quinn spent almost all of lunch looking for Rachel and couldn't find her anywhere. The bell signalled for Glee rehearsal and when she got there the brunette was already there. **

"**Psst Rachel!" Quinn whispered**

**Rachel ignored her but smiled.**

_Lets see how she likes it_

**It was hard but she managed to keep her eyes of Quinn for the whole hour, sometimes sneaking a look when she knew she wasn't looking. Quinn sat there, hands in her lap mind racing. Had she annoyed Rachel?**

_I couldn't have done otherwise she wouldn't have invited me round_

**She turned to look at Rachel and saw she was looking away and laughing. The bell rang signalling the end of the day and Quinn leapt out of her chair to catch Rachel up but she had gone.**

_Damn she can be fast when she wants to be_

**Rachel stood peering from an empty classroom smiling at how sneaky she had been. She watched as Quinn stood there looking around for a few moments turn and then leave. Once she was sure she was gone she stepped out of the classroom and hurried home, when she got there her Dads were in the kitchen.**

"**Hey Dad, Daddy, Quinn is coming over later" she told them.**

"**Again?"**

"**Yes…why?" she questioned.**

"**We are no stranger to how she has treated you honey, we just don't want you to get hurt"**

**Rachel took a seat with her fathers.**

"**Quinn has apologized and she's changed, so just believe me and leave it at that. I know what I'm doing."**

**Her fathers looked at each other and nodded.**

"**Okay sweetie."**

"**Thank you, now when Quinn gets here can you send her straight upstairs?" she asked**

**They agreed and she walked to her room smirking.**

_Oh Quinn Fabray you wont know what's about to hit you._

**Quinn sat on the edge of her bed watching the clock tick away the longer she looked at it the longer it seemed to take for time to pass.**

_Ugh I cant take this_

**She grabbed her phone, it was six thirty.**

_**Q- Leaving now regardless.**_

**Rachel heard her phone buzz and her heart fluttered when she saw it was Quinn**

_**R- Someone's eager huh!**_

**Quinn smiled.**

_**Q- Not at all just bored of sitting around when I'm ready.**_

_**R- Sure sure baby.**_

**Quinn frowned.**

_Do I really sound that desperate?_

**She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. What could Rachel have planned? She wasn't sure. For one thing she didn't know whether it was going to be good or bad. When she pulled up she looked at Rachel's house and saw Rachel's bedroom light was on and the curtains drawn. She climbed out of the car and knocked on the door waiting for Rachel to answer. Again she was surprised when one of her fathers opened it. **

"**Quinn! Rachel let me know you was coming"**

"**Did she?" she asked suspiciously.**

"**Yes yes," he said pulling her through the front door "go right up Quinn" he gestured his hand towards the stairs.**

_This is odd. I normally wait for her here._

"**Uh its okay, I'll just wait for her here" she smiled.**

"**She requested that we send you straight up Quinn and we do not reject out daughters requests…well most of them" he laughed.**

"**Well okay then"**

**She began climbing up the stairs, as she got furthers up there she could hear Rachel had music on and was humming to herself. The door was closed and it felt it too rude to just walk in. She knocked gently on the door and waited, there was no answer. But she could still hear the brunette humming. She gently twisted the door handle round and opened the door.**

"**Uh Rach I'm…here"**

_Oh my god!_

**Her eyes were drawn to her half naked girlfriend lying down in her underwear.**

"**Oh Quinn hi" she jumped off the bed and strode towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.**

**Quinn felt light headed, almost drunk when her hands touched Rachel's skin across her lower back. She hitched her breath when she felt the brunette pushing her chest into hers.**

"**Rachel" she sighed into her neck.**

"**Yes Quinn's he looked up innocently as she placed her leg between Quinn's.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Nothing Quinn I was just getting my rode from behind you," she reached behind her head pulling her robe down and wrapping it around her body "why what did you think I was doing?"**

"**Nothing…so why did you ask me to come over tonight?"**

"**Do I really need a reason?" said Rachel as she went and lied back down on the bed, "come"**

**The way Rachel demanded and said that word gave Quinn tingles throughout her body. She followed without hesitation and sat next to her.**

"**Honestly I thought you was kind of pissed at me, you know because of earlier"**

"**Pissed at you? No quite the opposite Quinn"**

**She threw her leg over Quinn so that she was straddling her lap. She placed her hands either side of her face so she couldn't move and kissed her. Rachel loved the softness of Quinn's lips as she ran her tongue across them and couldn't get enough. She ran her hands down her own body until she reached the knot in her robe. She gently pulled it open and pressed her body against Quinn's.**

"**Rach" she sighed.**

"**Shh" she demanded again.**

**Still with her body pressed to Quinn's she ran her hands between her thighs and pushed them beneath her underwear. Quinn who had had her eyes glued to Rachel's body and what she was doing tore her mother away.**

"**Rachel what are you doing?"**

_Not that I mind._

"**I told you shh" she said pulling Quinn's mouth back to hers.**

**Quinn kept her eyes on what the brunette was doing, not wanting to miss anything. Rachel slowly moved her hand lower and lower until she reached a vast pool of wetness.**

_Ive never been this wet before_

**She ran her fingers through her wetness coating them before gently rubbing the small bundle of nerves that had begun aching for touch. She started in slow circles before changing to fast, she began moaning loudly in Quinn's mouth.**

"**This feels so good" she said smiling.**

"**Rachel! Come on this isn't fair!" Quinn whined.**

"**Oh isn't it? What do you want to touch me or something?"**

**Quinn nodded.**

"**Rachel honey, pizzas here!" came the sound of one of her fathers downstairs.**

"**Well tough" she smirked again climbing off her.**

**She put her fingers up to her mouth and sucked off her own juices.**

_Too much?_

**She looked at Quinn who was sat there open mouthed.**

_Nope just enough_

**She pulled her robe together and went downstairs to get the pizza**

_I knew it! That was pay back and it certainly worked. Damn you Rachel! I guess I kind of deserved it though after what I did._

**She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes replaying images in her head of what just happened. She opened her eyes when she felt the bed dip down.**

"**Want some pizza?" she smiled.**

"**Must you be so innocent" she laughed grabbing a slice.**

"**I'm sorry, just after earlier I had to get you back for leaving me like that"**

"**I know, I'm sorry too, but you know why I did it"**

"**I do and Quinn it wont happen again, I'm only yours. So are we good now?" Rachel asked.**

"**Of course baby" she leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend.**

**They sat there in silence for a few moments eating before Quinn spoke.**

"**Did it really feel good?"**

"**What do you think?" she said laughing.**

**Quinn looked down.**

"**What is it?" Rachel asked worriedly.**

"**Nothing its just…I want to be the one to make you feel good…the only one" she looked up into the brunettes eyes.**

**She put down her pizza and took Quinn's hands into hers and pulled her close.**

"**And you are, I promise"**

**Quinn settled down and laid against Rachel's chest and listened to her heart beating.**

"**Can I just stay here for a bit?" she asked.**

"**As long as you like, I wouldn't dream of asking you to move"**

**And with that Quinn closed her eyes listening to the steady beat of Rachel's heart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hi guys, I felt bad that it took so long for chapter 5 that I wanted to get Chapter 6 up as soon as possible. Once again, I hope you enjoy reading it- Danielle)**

**Chapter 6**

**When Quinn first opened her eyes she was confused at where as was. She soon realized it was Rachel's room when she turned round and found the brunette sleeping soundly next to her. Quinn started thinking how did she manage to find someone so cute and adorable before she remembered. **

_What the hell am I doing here?_

**She rolled over and checked the clock, it said 2am. She rolled back over and stared at Rachel.**

_My angel_

"**Stop staring at me" said Rachel suddenly.**

"**Jesus you made me jump" said Quinn clutching her chest "how did you know I was staring at you?"**

"**I could feel you doing it…and you woke me up when you rolled over"**

"**I'm sorry baby" said Quinn wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist "but what am I still doing here?"**

"**Well when you fell asleep and rather sweetly I might add on my chest I didn't have the heart to wake you up, now let me sleep"**

**She went to turn over but Quinn kept her arm around her waist holding her in place. **

"**But baby, I'm wide awake now" she whined playfully.**

"**Then count sheep"**

"**Rachel, please!" she said as she ran her hand up Rachel's thigh and pulled her leg over her waist.**

**Rachel's eyes shot open.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Oh now you're awake" she laughed.**

"**Not funny" she said trying to pull her leg down.**

"**No Rach please don't move, its nice like this" she placed a soft kiss on her lips "sometimes I just cant believe that you are mine"**

"**Well you best start believing baby" she said as she gave Quinn small kisses along her neck.**

"**Can I talk to you about something?"**

"**Sure you can" said Rachel, she leant up slightly to look at Quinn.**

_Why am I saying this, I want to go slow._

"**Um well its just about earlier, you know, when you touched yourself" she looked down embarrassed.**

_Grow up Fabray, be more Fabgay!_

"**What about it? Was it too much?" she looked worried.**

"**No its just I wanted to know how you felt about sex, I mean you know I'm not a virgin"**

"**Yes…I do" Rachel frowned "and I feel okay about it, when the time comes I'll be ready for you"**

**It was something about the way Rachel said "for you" that made Quinn emotional. She pulled Rachel close and hid her face in her neck trying to hide.**

"**Quinn, what's wrong?" she asked pulling her girlfriends face up to look at her.**

"**Nothing, I just love you"**

**Rachel gasped.**

_Oh no too soon._

**A smile broke out on her face.**

"**I love you too"**

**They pulled each other as close as they could get and kissed. Quinn sighed into Rachel's lips as soon as they touched. She would never get over the feeling. They lay together legs intertwined and fell asleep.**

**The next week passed fairly smoothly, Quinn spend most lunches with Rachel and the other Glee Club members, before Santana kicked up a fuss about how they were mean to be friends and she wasn't spending time with her and Brittany. So she resorted to spend a few lunches with them. Rachel understood it was best to keep Santana happy rather then have her on their backs constantly, it also gave Rachel time to talk more with her other friends from Glee who has many questions as to Quinn's sudden presence.**

"**Seriously Rachel, I don't trust her, she made your life hell!" said Mercedes for the third time this week.**

**Rachel had had enough.**

"**Okay can you guys quit it, yes Quinn is around now, am I worried about it? No, and neither should any of you. She's apologized to me and I've accepted it so you can all leave her alone!" she snapped before leaving the room in Rachel Berry storm out fashion.**

_I'm so glad its Friday_

**Quinn thought to herself as she was driving home with Rachel in the car. She couldn't wait to just get home and relax. She pulled up and noticed her mother's car wasn't there.**

_Thank God! The last thing I need is you questioning me about my day._

**She grabbed Rachel by the hand and lead her upstairs to her room. Rachel lay on the bed as she watched Quinn move around her room putting away her school things. When she was finally done she turned and flopped down onto the bed her head face down on Rachel's thighs. It took a few moments for her to realise where she lying. She opened her eyes now knowing whether to move. Clearly Rachel had no problem as she slowly parted her legs slightly. **

_Sweet Jesus!_

**Quinn was only a few inches away, touching distance from something she wanted so bad. Something that she spent some hours into the night thinking and day dreaming about. The lower half of her body began to tingle as she stared at Rachel's underwear. A small wet patch had formed. She gulped. Should she do anything? She inched closer and Rachel let her thighs fall to the side.**

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!_

**She stopped moving and slowly reached her hand up the inside of Rachel's thigh, she felt them quiver and she got closer and closer. She took a deep breath as she gently ran her fingers across the wet patch in her underwear. She heard Rachel emit a soft moan, she looked up to see the brunette had her eyes closed. She took this time to lean up on her arm and kiss her, not moving her hand from where it was. Each time they kissed she slowly dragged her fingers up and down her centre, she could feel through her underwear that Rachel was becoming wetter and wetter. **

"**I want you" she whispered.**

**This sent a whole new sensation of tingles to Quinn. But she couldn't. She took her hand away and opened her eyes.**

"**I cant, I want to, but I cant, I want it to be special I'm sorry"**

"**Don't be sorry, its okay, you just make me feel so good I couldn't help myself, but you're right" she blushed.**

"**I'm sorry for getting you all worked up"**

"**It's okay…I'll get you back one day" she winked.**

**Quinn nestled herself up in Rachel's chest.**

"**How did I end up with someone in my eyes is so perfect?"**

"**Just lucky I guess" she laughed.**

"**I must be" she said as she tightened her arms around Rachel's waist "I never thought"**

**Her sentence was interrupted as her mother entered the room. She froze heart betting like crazy.**

"**Quinney here are your…oh" her eyes fell to the two girls wrapped around each other on the bed "I seem to interrupted something" she quickly left the room.**

"**Mom!" Quinn called after her "Shit! Stay here a minute Rachel" she jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.**

**Rachel for once didn't have a voice to answer. She just sat there.**

_Please don't let anything bad happen, please please!_

**She thought as she lay face down on the bed.**

**When Quinn finally made it downstairs her mother was in the kitchen.**

"**Mom?" she said quietly.**

"**Yes dear?" she answered as if nothing had just happed "do you know what you want for dinner yet?"**

"**Mom can we talk about this please"**

"**Talk about what sweetheart?"**

"**Mom stop! You know what, stop pretending that's all we ever do in this family"**

**She watched her mother as she sat down onto the kitchen chair.**

"**Fine, so how long has this been going on?"**

**Quinn took a seat too because her knees had started to shake.**

"**Just over a month"**

"**And why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.**

"**Mom, we haven't told anyone, we wanted to feel ready, but Mom I promise we was going to tell you"**

**The sat in silence for a few moment and Quinn felt sick when which was nothing compared to how Rachel was probably feeling upstairs not knowing what was happening.**

"**Are you sure about this?" her mother finally said looking Quinn in the eyes.**

"**Yes, I'm sure" she replied.**

"**Well okay then, I hope you're happy" she stood up and filled a glass of water handing it to Quinn.**

"**I am, thank you" she said taking a big gulp, she didn't realise how thirsty she had become.**

"**Good, now you best go back upstairs, I'm sure she's very worried"**

"**Yes, probably" she said placing the glass down "thank you mom"**

**Her mother smiled and she raced back upstairs again. When she got to her room Rachel was still in the same position face down on the bed.**

"**Oh my god Quinn, are you okay? Was she mad? What did she say?" she quickly blurted out.**

"**She's okay with it…" **

**Rachel breathed a huge sigh of relief and fell into Quinn's arms.**

"**Thank god, I was having a heart attack up here!"**

"**Well you can calm down now baby, everything's fine" she stroked Rachel's hair "do you want to stay tonight?"**

"**Do you really think that's best after what's just happened?"**

"**I told you its fine now stop being such a silly pants"**

"**I just cant believe she knows, I mean that someone actually knows about us" she said as she traced light circles on Quinn's hand.**

"**Well it's one less person to tell, think of it as that" she said.**

_Well that's true, at least I wont have to worry about telling my dads_

"**I love you" Rachel said softly.**

"**I love you too"**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I would just like to thank Charlie781227 for such awesome reviews on my fanfic. Also everyone else who has given me good reviews, its given me a lot more confidence in my writing. This chapter is a little short, but only because im working on bigger things for the next few chapters. As always, I hope you enjoy reading it)**

**Chapter 7**

**2 months later**

**Two months had past and Quinn and Rachel were more in love then ever. They had spent most weekends lying in each others arms, kissing, talking, kissing. Finally all of their parents knew they were a couple now so there was no need to hide their love when they were around. It was a lovely Saturday afternoon and Quinn was laying lazily across Rachel's couch while the brunette was in the kitchen making lunch. As she lay with her eyes closed humming to herself she was interrupted by someone tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She opened her eyes expecting to see Rachel there smiling but she as shocked to see one of her fathers.**

"**Quinn could you come with me one moment" he asked.**

"**Um, yeah of course" she followed him out of the room and into the hall where he shut the door, "so what's up?"**

"**Quinn, we know you have been dating our daughter for some time now, and we know you are bother pretty serious about this" he began.**

"**Yes…" said Quinn beginning to feel worried at where this conversation was going.**

"**So… we don't know if you two are being intimate yet"**

_Oh god this is not happening!_

"**But we want all the best for out little girl so we want to make sure you treat her right" he finished.**

"**I understand, but we haven't been… intimate yet" she breathed.**

"**Oh I see" he said looking surprised "well, that's good, and we would like it if you could keep it that way until after prom at least"**

**By this time Quinn was completely red in the face.**

"**Okay" was all she could manage to say.**

**She opened the door and stepped back into the living room again and sat back down. She didn't feel so hungry now.**

"**Quinn baby, why are you so red?" said Rachel completely oblivious to the conversation that had just happened.**

"**Nothing, I'm just hot that's all" she said rubbing her face.**

"**You sure are" Rachel winked and laughed.**

**Quinn took her glass of water and downed it quickly in effort to control the redness on her face.**

"**Are you sure you are okay?"**

_NO IM NOT I JUST GOT ASKED BY YOUR FATHER IF WE ARE HAVING SEX!_

"**I want to talk to you about something" she started.**

"**Sure" said Rachel putting down her plate folding her hands across her lap.**

"**So Prom is in two months time and I didn't know if you wanted to go, or like together, or just what you thought about it"**

"**I've been thinking about this too" she stood up and sat next to Quinn "and you know I would love to go with you but are you ready to announce us to the entire school population?"**

"**I don't know, maybe I can take these few months to prepare"**

"**Well this is your decision, but for now, we will go as friends" she leaned forward and kissed Quinn on the cheek.**

"**I would really like that" she took Rachel's hand in her own pulling her closer until she was sat on her lap..**

"**I love you Quinn" she smiled.**

"**I love you too Rach"**

**Rachel lay her head back against Quinn's shoulder and sighed.**

_Its okay Rachel just don't think about it._

**Rachel was the kind of girl that didn't like keeping things inside or keeping things secret. Quinn was the most beautiful girl in the world to her and she was so proud of her and she couldn't share that with anyone. Not even her closest friends in Glee Club. All she wanted was to just tell someone, but she couldn't do that, not until Quinn was ready.**

"**You okay?" Quinn asked as she ran her hands through Rachel's hair.**

"**Yeah I'm fine" she lied putting a best Rachel Berry smile on her face, she couldn't tell Quinn and hurt her.**

"**Oh I'm so excited baby!" she explained pulling Rachel tighter.**

"**Yeah its going to be fun!" she turned in Quinn's arms to face her and gave her a long sweet kiss.**

"**Whoa! Okay girls Dads around, keep all snogging to a minimum"**

**They bother laughed and slid out of each others arms. Quinn glanced at her watch and stood up.**

"**Rach I'm sorry I have to go, I have this big English essay to do" so frowned.**

"**Oh its okay" she took Quinn's hand in hers and led her to the door.**

"**Thank you for lunch, it was delicious" she pulled Rachel's body close to hers as they kissed.**

"**I love you" Rachel whispered into Quinn's each making her shiver.**

"**I love you too" she whispered back.**

**She took a deep breath, she loved hearing those words leave Quinn's lips. She stood at the door until Quinn's car was out of sight before stepping inside into the warm.**

_Prom._

**They both thought.**


End file.
